


Investigation!

by namastexash



Series: Don't You Mind [2]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Parts of this series marked with a 'K' were written by my lovely best friend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Investigation!

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this series marked with a 'K' were written by my lovely best friend.

Kiersten's P.O.V.--

As soon as I left I knew exactly where mom was taking me. "MOOOOOMMMMMMMMM! I don't want toooooo." I should have known she was gonna make me go job hunting. We had just walked into Family Dollar.

"Well, Kiersten, you're the one who wants the job." I sighed and walked to the cash register and asked for an application.

"You're lucky I know I need one.." I walked past my mom and got in the car.

\----few hours later---

I jumped out of the car and ran over to Ash's. "Ash! Hey, I'm hereeeee."

She came walking down the stairs and hugged me. "Thank god, I needed you so we could investigate. Come onnnn." She grabbed my hand and we ran over to the neighbors.

They didn't look like they were home so we just walked around the house and looked for an open window.

"KIERSTEN! Over here!" I shushed Ash and walked over to the window. "Ash, quieterrrr. We don't want to be caught." She shrugged and turned back to the window.

We both looked in and seen something move. We looked closer and seen someone coming to the window we were just turning to run away when the window opened and I heard the voice of a man.

We both turned and I gasped. Out of the window the guys head was poking out. He had bed head and it was so cute. And he has chocolate brown eyes with an adorable smile.

"What are you two doing? You could've just knocked." He started to laugh and told us to go to the door.

We got to the door and he opened it. He is gorgeous.. His hair is a dark brown with a blonde streak and stands up like a straightened Afro.

"The names Jaime." He held his hand out to me and I nearly fainted.

\-------

**hope you enjoyyyyy**

K


End file.
